Recent years have seen an increased interest in radio-frequency identification (RFID) technologies. For example, an inventory item in a business can be tracked using an RFID tag that is attached to the item. The RFID tag is a type of an item identifier. Reading the RFID tag may be performed without a clear line of sight between an RFID reader and the tag. This is because RFID tags are read using electrical signals transmitted wirelessly. A barcode is another type of item identifier and can also be used to track inventory items. A barcode may be printed on the inventory item or otherwise attached to the inventory item. To read the barcode, a barcode reader (e.g., an imaging device, a scanner, a camera, or other suitable device configured to read barcodes) scans the barcode by sweeping a light beam across the barcode, capturing an image of the barcode, or by using other similar methods. In any case, reading the barcode may require a clear line of sight between the barcode reader and the barcode.